Somebody Should Have Taught Him
by Terra Strife
Summary: This has nutin to do with T.N.G. This is a tragic story bout Goten and Bra *kleenex warning* *Character Death warning*


Comments: This has nothing to do with FF7 T.N.G. All Dragonballz characters do not belong to me. The poem "Somebody Should Have Taught Him" doesn't belong to me either I borrowed it from a chicken soup book. **Kleenex Warning**

Somebody Should Have Taught Him

Bra felt pain rush through out her body. The concrete was wet from the rain and her blood. Every thing hurt. She tried to remember what had happen. She had been at a birthday party with her friend Derek Kaser and her boyfriend Son Goten. The party ended and she had gotten in her car. She waved good bye to Derek and Goten and then pulled out of the parking lot. That's when she heard Goten scream. "NOOOO! BRA WATCH OUT!" Then she felt her body being thrown from the car. 

Bra felt herself being lifted on to a stretcher. She heard a policeman say, "The kid who caused this wreck was drunk." Then she heard, "The girl and boy are sure to die." Bra was confused she looked to her right and saw the paramedics lifting Goten's broken body on to a stretcher. Please God no. That was her last conscious thought

When she awoke she saw his care free smile. His beautiful brown eyes stared into hers. She tried to smile but could only manage a slight smirk. Goten's face was cut up and swollen. He had several bandages on him and was hooked up to and IV as was she. "What happened?" Bra whispered. Goten smile disappeared when he said, "The guy in the car was drunk. When you pulled out he was to intoxicated to see you and drove right into your car." "What about you what happened?" She said lifting a hand to his bruised and cut up face. "I tried to warn you. I ran in front of his car to stop him but he didn't see me either. He just kept going," He said his eyes full of sadness. "I'm going to die aren't I Goten?" She asked shakily. Goten nodded. Bra's eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared Goten. I don't want to die." She sobbed. "Neither do I my love. Remember how much I love you and how much I care. We'll stay together even in death," he said a smile forming across his gentle features.

"Goten get me my diary please. It's in my back pocket of my coat," Bra requested. Goten reached for her coat and sure enough there was a pen and book inside. He gave them to Bra. Bra opened the diary and began to right when she was done she looked at Goten her eyes began to tear again. "I love you Goten," she whispered holding his hand tightly. "I love you too Bra." Bra smiled at him and closed her eyes. Suddenly her heart meter went flat. Goten smiled at her peaceful face. He then closed his own eyes a smile still graced across his face. Then Son Goten and Bra Vegeta were gone.

The nurse found them. Even though she didn't know them it hurt to see such young children die. She picked up the book on the girl's bed. Inside there was a poem. Its ink was still wet which meant she had just written it. As the nurse read it her eyes filled with tears. She then put the book back down and went to call hers and the boy's parents

"She better have a good excuse for being late!" Vegeta hollered. "I'm sure she does dad," Trunks said. Trunks sighed, Bra and them invited him to the party but he had too much work he wished he hadn't. Then the phone rang. "Get the phone woman!" Vegeta yelled. "God almighty! I'm busy Vegeta get it yourself!" Bulma yelled from the other room. "Hello. Yeah this is him." Vegeta said unhappily. Then his face went pale. "N-N-Nani? She's where?" He then slammed the phone down before running into the other room. "What the?! Vegeta put me down!" Bulma ordered. "Bra is in the hospital," He said carring Bulma out of her lab. "WHAT!?" Trunks and Bulma said at the same time. "Oh my god what happened?" Bulma panicked as Vegeta flew towards the hospital with Trunks following him. "I don't know yet."

"Hello Son residence. No I'm sorry my grandparents and parents aren't home right now," Pan said while she dusted the house. Then her face went pale. "He's were? Oh my god. What happened?" Pan by now was sitting down in one of the living room armchairs. Tears poured from her eyes. "Are you sure they're dead? Oh ok. I-I-I-I'll call his parents. Yes thank you." Pan hung the phone up and then called her father's cell phone. "Dad? It's Pan there's been an accident. The hospital called an-an-and Goten and Bra are dead."

"WHERE IS SHE GOD DAMN IT!?" Vegeta screamed. The nurse who had called him stood up. She had been comforting the couple's friend Derek. "Vegeta I presume?" she said. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" he screamed again. Bulma and Trunks ran in after Vegeta. "Sir I think you should sit down," she said calmly. Vegeta sat down and listened. "I'm very sorry. She had been driving out of the parking lot and a drunken driver hit her. Bra is dead. Her friend tried to stop the car but he was hit and killed." Vegeta's face paled. Dead? He thought. He heard Bulma crying and Trunks comforting her. The he heard a voice he did not expect to hear.

"WHERE IS HE?!" It was Goku and he had a doctor against the wall. "GOD DAMN IT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME NOW I'LL-I'LL!" "Goku stop it!" Chichi ordered. Goku put the man down and said, "I'm sorry. I'm Goten's father can you please tell me where he is?" Goku asked his eyes starting to tear. "Yes. I'm sorry though sir, he and the girl passed away a few minutes ago. Goku started shaking and his eyes filled with tears. The family filed into the room where Bra and Goten were. Bulma, Videl, Chichi, and Pan were crying and Goku was sitting on the edge of Bra's bed. "They look like they're asleep," Pan sobbed.

Then the nurse came into the room. In her hand was a small book. "Mrs. Vegeta?" "Yes?" Bulma sobbed. This is for you. Your daughter wrote it." She said. Bulma took the book and opened to the last page and read it out loud,

"We went to the birthday party,

But we remembered what you said.

You told us not to drink at all,

So we had soda instead. 

I felt proud of myself, 

The way you said I would,

That I didn't choose to drink and drive,

Though some friends said I should.

I knew I made a healthy choice and

You advice to us was right

As the party finally ended

And the kids dove out of sight.

We got into our separate cars, 

Sure to get home in one piece,

Never knowing what was coming,

Something we expected least.

Now I'm lying on the pavement.

I can hear the policeman say,

"The kid who caused this wreck was drunk."

His voice seems far away.

My own blood is all around me,

As I try hard not to cry.

I can hear the paramedics say,

"The girl and boy are sure to die."

What he said repeats in my mind.

I do not understand.

Until I looked to my right and what I see,

Is my boyfriend lying next to me.

He had tried to save me,

Though he knew he couldn't.

I'm sure the guy had no idea,

While he was riding high,

Because he chose to drink and drive

That we would have to die.

So why do people do it,

Knowing that it ruins lives?

But know the pain is cutting us 

Like hundreds of stabbing knives.

Tell my brother not to be afraid,

Tell daddy to be brave, 

And when I go to heaven to

Write "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.

For my boyfriend's family I pray,

His father, mother, brother,

Sister-in-law and niece the same.

Someone should have taught him

That it's wrong to drink and drive.

Maybe if his mom and dad had,

We'd still be alive.

My breath is getting shorter,

I'm getting really scared. 

These are our final moments 

And I'm so unprepared.

I look up at my boyfriend's smile 

And he tells that he's always cared, 

He says that he loves me 

And is coming with me so not to be scared.

I wish that you could hold me, mom,

As I lie here and die.

I wish that I could say

I love you and good bye."

Bulma finished reading and started to cry. Vegeta held her trying to comfort her. Goku did the same to Chi chi as did Gohan to Videl and Pan. Trunks stared still in shock and then ran out of the hospital and into his hover car. He started driving. He had to get away from his sister's and best friend's bodies. He turned on the radio hoping the sound would drown out his pain. The song that came on was Puff Daddy's "Every Step I Take." Trunks stopped the car and listened. Tears filled his eyes for the first time and he started to cry. "So why do people do it, knowing that it ruins lives? For if he hadn't my friends you'd still be alive." 

Yes I know it was very sad. But there's a message here. DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! Drinking and driving destroys lives and families! So please take head to what I wrote.


End file.
